<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>60 Rides by Multi_Memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919212">60 Rides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories'>Multi_Memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Last Of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ellie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternative Universe - Postmates, Awkward Ellie, F/F, Flirty Dina, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Omega Dina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Memories/pseuds/Multi_Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie was a struggling alpha college student trying to make some money being a postmates driver. With Houston being so big and people being so hungry, it was a quick job for her to do for some easy cash. Until it stormed out. </p><p>Rain thumped against the windshield of her dad’s hand-me-down SUV but the warm interior and smell of food in her back seat kept her company. Ellie followed the pings of her phone’s GPS that was leading her to the heart of the city to some skyscrapers she couldn’t afford. </p><p>What happens when Ellie get drenched from the storm outside? What happens when she gets there and the customer just happened to be Dina, her omega best friend she’s been crushing on since they started college two years ago? What’s happens when Ellie miscalculates how far away her rut is and doesn’t have any suppressants?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO Last Of Us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>60 Rides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was storming out and rain thumped against the windshield of Joel’s hand-me-down SUV but the warm interior and smell of food in her back seat kept her company. Ellie followed the pings of her phone’s GPS that was leading her to the heart of the city to some skyscrapers she couldn’t afford. Cars with hazard lights flashed in front and behind her but it didn’t affect her as she continued to head towards her destination. She only had two orders left for the night and as soon as she got this one finished, just one left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned into the apartment complex parking, looking for a spot, and grabbed the bag of food from the passenger seat. There were none close to the door but she found one four rows away. As soon as she turned off the car, the sound of pounding rain hitting against her roof. Not caring about her shoes getting wet, Ellie turned around to search and soon, frustration filled her. Her umbrella wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” She yelled and hit her palm against the steering wheel. With a growl and a few moments of hesitation, Ellie grabbed the bag. She opened her door, and sprinted towards the apartment door. Rain had her soaked immediately and her clothes clung to her skin. Her shoes were soaking and squelched as she took a step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an irritated face, she walked up to the receptionist's desk. No one was there so she pressed the bell and the beta woman walked up to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, what can I do for you?” The woman asked politely, looking her up and down. Ellie was probably leaving a puddle of water in her wake but she was too pissed off to be embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a postmates driver and I have a delivery for apartment 307. Could you let me up?” She asked, irritation lacing her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”No problem, the elevator is to your left,” The woman told her and smiled. Ellie did back and walked towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking her phone and the postmates app, Paul F. wanted her to knock first. She rolled her eyes and pressed the button on the elevator, waiting for it to come down. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and she stepped on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soaking wet, she pressed the third floor button and internally raged as the elevator slowly closed its doors and moved up. The paper bag in her hand was ripping at the seams and she had to hold it with both her hands to keep it from busting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute or so, the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Ellie rushed out, feeling the bag ripping more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, shit, shit,” She cursed, panicking, looking for a guide. A sign on the walls read ‘301-310’ and almost ran down the hall, stopping in front of 307. She frantically knocked on the door while the bag slipped from her arms. Just as she was about to drop it, the door opened and she was hit with a familiar scent that was ingrained into her nose at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”Ellie?” The omega said, swinging the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Dina?” Ellie said at the same time, looking around the food. “You’re Paul F?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my Dad, he ordered me some dinner but wait, come in before you drop it,” Dina said, opening the door more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I-I can’t, I have to keep working,” Ellie said, remembering the other order in her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can wait, you’re soaking and carrying food, get in here,” Dina said, grabbing Ellie’s wrist and pulling her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie heard the door shut behind her as she found a table to set the food on. She made sure it wouldn’t fall and pulled away, being smacked in the face full on with Dina’s scent. It was thick and surrounded her and she swore she could almost see it. She hasn’t realized how strong the food was to block out the best thing she ever smelled. Ellie felt herself twitch in her shorts and her heart dropped. She had to get out of here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really Dina, thanks for letting me in but I really gotta go,” Ellie said, turning towards her. Dina frowned and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”You’re not going anywhere Williams. It’s storming, you’re drenched and it’s a Friday,” Dina said. “Stay there, I’m gonna get you a change of clothes and I’ll dry yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie almost whined but knew she couldn’t do anything to fight Dina. She never could. She nodded and Dina pecked her cheek just before walking off towards her bedroom. Blushing, she took off her boots and socks and set them by the door. She heard Dina walking back and she had an armful of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, some sweatpants and a sweater. Oh and a towel. You’re shivering,” Dina said, handing Ellie the clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I didn’t even realize,” She said. “Where’s your bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s down the hall to the left,” She said and Ellie nodded, heading to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and began undressing, throwing her clothes in a pile on the ground. They clung to her legs and arms as she peeled them off. All that was left was her boxers and she felt herself throb as she took a deep breath of the air around her. Dina’s scent was stronger than usual but she could tell that her omega friend wasn’t in heat. Ellie groaned and thought back to her last rut and silently screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She miscalculated. She cursed quietly into the air and let the devastating news sink in. Her rut was starting. She thought it was at least another few days away but it was starting today. Punching the air in rage, Ellie huffed. She had to get out of here before something happened. She’d hate to hurt or lose Dina as her friend and she could already barely control herself around the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina was the nicest person Ellie’s met. She only had a few classes with Ellie during the years but managed to see her almost every hour of the school day since they met. They had breakfast and lunch together and whenever Ellie was practicing guitar or songwriting, the omega was around doing her own work. Ellie felt herself shudder and her alpha growled. She felt her skin heat up and groaned lightly as her boxers got tighter. Omega overwhelmed her senses and just as she was about to slip her hand into her shorts, there was a loud knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Ellie, sorry to bother but I forgot to give you some shorts to wear. I don’t want you to have soggy underwear,” Dina said, opening the door and stopping. Ellie followed her gaze and blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Ellie shouted, covering the tent in her boxers with her hands. Dina blushes back and looked up toward the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my bad, I should have knocked,” Dina stammered and handed Ellie the underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, sorry again,” Ellie said, taking it and covering her lower half with them. Dina hummed her thanks and quickly glanced at Ellie before closing the door and walking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked down and groaned, taking off the wet underwear and quickly changing. She did her best to hide her erection, thinking of things that would disgust her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Maria kissing. Tess’s feet. Joel’s dad singing. Ellie shuddered in disgust and looked down, her pants no longer tenting. She gathered her things and walked out the bathroom towards Dina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where should I put these?” Ellie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take them, can you get the food from the table and move it to the couch?” Dina asked, walking towards her. Ellie nodded and Dina smiled taking the clothes towards her room. Ellie got the food and sat on the couch, taking the food out of the bag and setting it on a table in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so hungry,” Dina said, sitting next to her. She sat only an arm's length apart. Her alpha was irritated by the distance but she shook it off as a cold shiver. “Thanks for helping me out El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”I should be thanking your dad for ordering. Now I only have to do 10 more orders tomorrow and I’ll get my bonus,” Ellie said, handing Dina a container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Bonus? If you need money, why not ask Joel?” Dina asked, opening the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gift for him. His birthday is soon and I want to buy him a new guitar,” Ellie said. “You know how he is, doesn’t want to ask anyone for anything but I saw him looking at one in a catalog and thought why not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much is it?” Dina asked, taking pauses in between bites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“$320. It’s like his favorite professional singer’s type,” Ellie told her. “Plus I didn’t have enough to get him anything last year so, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”You’re such a great daughter. Joel is lucky,” Dina told her and smiled. Ellie chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I like to think I’m more lucky. Not many people adopted 14 year old Alphas,” Ellie added, smiling at the ground. “But anyway, what did you order? I didn’t get to see it, they just handed it to me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chinese food. Would you like some?” Dina asked and Ellie shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Nah, you said you were hungry, I’ll just have something when I get home,” the alpha told her. She was hungry but didn’t want to intrude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”No way Ellie. I’m definitely not gonna eat all of this right now and think of it as me paying you back for delivering it,” Dina said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Ellie asked but before Dina answered, the redhead’s stomach growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Dina said laughing, “I’m definitely sure. Eat up, Alpha.” She handed Ellie a plate of beef and broccoli with rice and turned on the tv. “Any requests?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>”Uh, have you seen What Keeps You Alive?” Ellie asked. “It’s on Netflix.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Of course I have, I love that movie,” Dina said, turning it on. “We’ll just have to watch it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie started as they ate and caught up with each other. Ellie could tell she was staring at the omega and smiling the entire time but couldn’t stop herself from it. When they were at school, Dina was just as chatty but they were always surrounded by more people, they never had a chance to be alone like this. Ellie </span>
</p><p>
  <span>appreciated it more than she’d ever admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were through half of the movie when Ellie looked down surprised. Dina moves closer to her, snuggling to her side. She intertwined her arm with Ellie’s and held her hand tightly, getting comfortable. Ellie smiled to herself and leaned her head against Dina’s, hearing the omega purr. She declared it her new favorite sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, it was dark and all of their food was gone. Courtesy of a pre-rutting alpha but Dina has no objections to it. The film was nearing the end and the violence was revving up and with every blow, Dina snuggled closer to the alpha. Ellie was struggling to keep herself calm as Dina draped her leg over the musician’s and laid the hand that wasn’t holding Ellie’s on her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s alpha was raging inside her, wanting to mount and jump the omega next to her. It took every last drop of control in her to keep away from her friend no matter how much it killed her. She loved Dina, more than just being friends but if she ever told the omega, she’d ruin their friendship. And Ellie couldn’t hurt her, no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two women fought on screen, Dina’s grip became tighter on her hand and she slipped her free hand under Ellie’s shirt. The alpha’s abs flexed at the warm touch and Ellie let out a tense breath that she didn’t realize she was holding in. She could have sworn she heard Dina chuckle but took it for the audio in the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie felt Dina’s fingers gently flex and rub on her skin, slowly moving up and down her torso. She felt the omega’s nails gently scratch her abdomen and flexed, feeling Dina’s chuckle without hearing it. Ellie thanked the universe that it was dark so Dina couldn’t see her pants rising just in front of her. She’d never be able to rid herself the embarrassment. Suddenly the screen went dark and Ellie faintly saw Dina setting down the remote. She felt her friend’s weight shift and Dina climbed onto her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, what, what are you doing?” Ellie asked nervously as the omega reached over to the side table and switched on the lamp. She looked into Dina’s eyes and her alpha howled, seeing lust in the brown pools. “Dina?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, when will you stop being scared of yourself and just do what you want?” Dina said, and Ellie was taken back with confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m not scared,” Ellie said, feeling like a deer in headlights. She sat up to straighten herself causing Dina to lean back and the alpha instinctually put her hands around her waist as support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so, Alpha,” Dina said, running her hands up Ellie’s neck, grazing her mating gland and Ellie’s mouth dropped open, gasping. “Ellie, I know you like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie’s heart dropped. “What, when did you know? How told you, was it Jessie?!” She exclaimed, panicking. Now she was going to lose her best friend and one of the most amazing people she’s ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no calm down, no one told me. At least not directly and wait,” Dina said, glaring at her with a smile. “You told Jessie and not me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't exactly tell him, he figured out on his own and I confirmed it,” Ellie said, feeling her face burning with embarrassment. “I’m sorry Dina, I didn’t mean to. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to mess that up but if you feel like I betrayed your trust then I understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked like a puppy who lost their favorite toy and she was afraid to look the omega in the eye. She screwed it up. She was going to lose her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down pup, you’re not losing anyone, especially not me,” Dina said and Ellie perked up, looking at her. “You act like you’re the most repulsive person to ever exist but Ellie,” Dina held her face in her hands, looking eye to eye. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. How you act, how you go about life and especially how you look. I like you Ellie Williams-Miller, more than your mind could ever imagine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie wanted to smile and could barely stop herself from doing so. “Are, are you serious? Like you’re for real?” She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Completely real Alpha,” Dina said, kissing the corner of her mouth. “And I want you to use me for your rut.” She grinded her hips against Ellie’s boner and the alpha moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growling, Ellie grabbed Dina’s hips tighter and pulled her closer. She pumped out dominance and saw Dina tilt her head to the side, showing her next like a good obedient omega. Then she snapped out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dina what, no I don’t want to force you. I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was this close, if I did I wouldn’t have been out today. I’m sorry,” Ellie said, sucking back her scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Ellie, I can tell you didn’t know. You’re usually so much more prepared but you’re not forcing me,” Dina told her. She looked shy and Ellie saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. “I wanted to spend my next heat with you but since you’re here now, I want to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked shocked “Dina..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. You’re the only alpha I’ve ever wanted to be with like this and I can’t stand the thought of you being with another omega when you’re already mine.” Dina ran her fingers through Ellie’s hair and draped her arms on the alpha’s shoulders. “Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many emotions were going through the young alpha at once. She wanted to mount the omega on top of her more than anything but she didn’t want her to feel like that’s all she’s good for. She wanted to cherish Dina and treat her right, to date her. She’s….she’s been in love with her for longer than Ellie could remember college and she wants to show her that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Alpha, let me,” Dina whispered in her ear, starting to kiss down her face to her neck. Ellie moaned lightly, her hands moving from Dina’s hips further down. She squeezed and Dina leaned into her, gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One...one condition,” Ellie said in between gasps. “You have to go on a date with me after.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Dina asked, tilting her head to allow Ellie access. The alpha placed a long kiss there and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” She said, pulling back. “Date me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act like that’s a challenge, I’d love to date you Williams,” Dina said and groaned, feeling Ellie’s hips hitch upwards clashing into her own. “So before we get too caught up, let’s move to my bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie nodded and stood, holding Dina effortlessly. “This way right?” She said smugly, knowing the show of her strength impressed the omega. Dina’s legs locked around her waist and her arms around the alpha’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off but yes, yes it is,” Dina said, going to kiss Ellie’s neck. Ellie hardened against Dina’s thigh with each kiss and she wanted to rut against her but kept herself back for now. She reached the omega’s room and laid her on the bed, moving fast and taking her own shirt off. “Pants too,” Dina said, undressing herself. Ellie couldn’t keep her eyes on anything else as more and more skin became present. She kicked her pants off, staring at Dina in all her glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina laid on the bed, open and inviting and Ellie crawled on top of her, kissing up her chest. She stopped at her boobs, taking one in her mouth. She groaned at the taste of her omega and Dina moaned at the sensation. That was definitely her new favorite sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie looked up into her classmate’s eyes and bit down on her nipples, sucking hard. Dina arched her back with a moan and placed her hands on Ellie’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie please,” She moaned out, pushing her chest into the alpha’s mouth. Ellie ran her hands up the omega’s sides, lightly digging her nails in wanting to leave her mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of her wanted to rip her panties off and plunge herself inside the omega’s right wet heat but she wanted to savor this. Have her omega for as long as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went face to face with the other woman and kissed her deeply. Dina locked her ankles around Ellie’s hands and pulled her down, hips clashing. Ellie started to grind herself against the omega and Dina whined, loving the pressure. The alpha could feel the heat radiating from the omega under her and felt her boxers get wet from her slick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you,” Dina gasped, “do you have any condoms?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on birth control,” Ellie said. “Alpha birth control but it’s safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for Ellie,” Dina whined and gripped the alpha’s hair. “Fuck me please, I can’t take anymore. I need you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie growled against Dina’s stomach. “What do you need?” She husked and Dina moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to cum, please please make me cum Ellie,” Dina moaned out and Ellie found the waistband of her ruined, soaked through panties, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” Ellie asked for one more confirmation and Dina all but pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please use me Ellie. Fuck me please,” She whined out and Ellie’s pupils darkened fully, black overtaking her usual green. The alpha spread her legs and settled her body in between them. The scent of Dina’s arousal crashed into her like a flood and with one lock into the omega’s eyes, she dove in. Dina cried out as Ellie’s tongue met her slit and licked all the way up to her clit. The omega shuddered and arched her back, moaning loud as Ellie sucked on her clit, circling it with her tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie pulled Dina to her mouth with one arm and started to finger her with the other, starting with one and moving slow. Dina clenched around her digit, gasping and grinding her hips to Ellie’s mouth. She started faster, pumping her finger in and out while lightly running her tongue against her clit. She moved her head down and lapped at her opening, sinking her tongue in just to pull it out quickly. The alpha moaned at the taste, never tasting anything better than her omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, Ellie, I’m close, please,” Dina squeaked, thrusting her hips to the alpha. “Just please, please Ellie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie slid another finger inside and grazed her teeth against Dina’s clit ever so slightly, causing the omega to cum hard in her mouth. Dina’s back arched off the bed and her body shook, hands grasping as the sheets. “Ellie, Ellie, Ellie, Ellie!” She screamed, shaking as Ellie coaxed the orgasm out of her. The omega dropped on the bed with a thump and she panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie pushed herself to her knees and pulled her shorts down, Dina watching with heavy eyelids. She kicked them off her ankles and moved in between Dina’s legs, leaning down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want me Dina,” Ellie growled, sucking at the omega’s neck, leaving light purple marks in her wake. “Tell me.” She used her hand to spread Dina’s legs and line herself at the omega’s throbbing tight entrance, hiking her hips up to bump against Dina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, fuck me, please fuck me,” Dina moaned. “I need you, I want you, I want you in me.” She wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck and pulled herself to the alpha’s ear. “Fill me Alpha, I’m yours.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Ellie pushed in, a wet heat surrounding her head and she shuddered out a gasp, sinking into her omega inch by inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, El, oh my god, you’re, you’re filling me!” Dina cried out, squeezing around the alpha, causing Ellie to moan loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Dina,” She groaned, dropping on top of her friend. “I’m not crushing you, am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dina panted, “But if you don’t move, I’ll crush you.” To emphasize her point, Dina clenched down, making Ellie’s eyes roll back and her arms wobble as she moaned into the omega’s ear. She glared at Dina and she stuck out her tongue, going to make a snarky remark but Ellie rolled her hips, moving deeper in the omega and she let out a high pitched moan, gripping her shoulders. “Ellie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” She said, propping herself up on her elbows. “No more teasing.” Ellie started to move at a steady pace, knocking Dina’s hips wider with each thirst and sinking deeper. Dina’s eyes rolled back and she reared her head to the side, letting Ellie latch on to her neck and bite down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dina sucked Ellie in, causing her breath to catch and making her thrust faster and harder. Dina felt like heaven around her, so tight that she could barely move, leaving her member covered in slick each time she pulled out. Ellie grunted against Dina’s neck, biting at the marks she already left. Her alpha was screaming at her, wanting her to bite the omega and own her but she and Dina haven’t talked about that and she’d never want to force her into anything. To sate the urge, she slammed her hips into her friend, fast and deep wanting to force her knot inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dina,” She growled, causing the omega to whimper in pleasure. “Can I..knot?” Her alpha hated asking for permission but she wanted the omega to be ok. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please Ellie, knot me. Knot me, make me yours,” Dina moaned, locking her ankles around Ellie’s waist and pulling her deeper. The alpha changed pace, opting to go slow and deep, running against the spongy spot inside her partner. Dina’s eyes rolled back and she clenched around Ellie as she came with a scream. “ELLIE!! OH MY GOD, BABY OH!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie huffed in exertion as she forced her knot in, lurching her hips back to let herself pop in. Her knot locked them together and Dina came again with a short squeak, triggering Ellie to cum hard inside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha thrusted her hips with each spurt she let out, grunting with each movement. Soon her orgasm died down and her body slumped against Dina’s. They panted and Dina wrapped her arms around Ellie’s back, pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you might be in alpha land but I just want you to know that you’re the best alpha I’ve ever been with,” Dina said, almost purring. “You’re so caring and warm and comfortable, not to mention you’re so good Ellie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ellie couldn’t think of anything to say so she whined and snuggled closer to her omega. They soon fell asleep and Ellie completely forgot about the other order she left in her car. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Considering making this a series of ABO Last of Us fics. Just smut or more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>